johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Zambia
| returnees = Will (S3) Patrick (S3) Andrew (S7) Dylan (S7) Zach (S7, S12) Aren (S10, S12) | previousseason = Survivor: Sri Lanka | nextseason = Survivor: Turmoil }} Survivor: Zambia is the second season of Johnny's Survivor ORGs. Known for its twists and Emile's challenge dominance, this season is considered polarizing within the JPORG canon. Twists/Changes * Scorched Idol. - This idol will only be usable at the first Tribal Council the holder attends after it was found. * Voodoo Idol. - This idol will only be usable during the tribal stage of the game. At the opposing team's Tribal Council, you may play it on one of their members. * Idol Hunting. - Rather than sending in randomized guesses for the idols, players will hunt down clues across the country of Zambia. The idol is hidden at the last location. * Random Tribe Switch. - The tribes were randomly divided into two groups of seven on Day 7. This is the first official tribe swap to occur (unlike the fake merge's results in the previous season). Hosts Castaways Season Summary Kaonde was immediately wrought with alliances as Dylan began to scheme, pulling in Emile and eventually other tribe members to target Will. Tumbuka, however, took a much more peaceful approach with a majority alliance formed to take out DeShawn, whom never communicated with the tribe, and Marley, whom annoyed his tribemates. Kaonde quickly took control of the game, winning consecutive immunities and sending Tumbuka to Tribal Council to get rid of their two weakest. At the next reward challenge, Patrick went head-to-head with Dylan and succeeded, and decided to take the advantage. This advantage later turned out to be a tribe swap. Patrick and Dylan made an alliance, yet Dylan had other plans to keep his Kaonde in power. On Tumbuka, Matt subtly flipped to Zach and the rest of the Tumbukas, getting rid of Will and Tom in succession. Kaonde still proved dominant through the tribe switch, of course. After four consecutive immunity wins, the main group of remaining Kaondes decided to throw the next immunity to save their Kaonde brethren. In one of the most controversial moves in Survivor history, Dylan turned the tables and sent Patrick out of the game. However, Daniel had readily flipped and immediately after the Tribal Council quit the game, forcing the merge. Luis and Tadd saw the merge as an opportunity to change their own games and followed Emile to Kaonde, dooming the Tumbukas. They oversaw the eliminations of Aren and Zach, before Kaonde decided to cut Luis from the game as well, leaving Tadd forced to work with them to stay alive. Emile would go on an immunity run and Dylan would play idols mercilessly at every subsequent Tribal Council, making hopes of retaliation futile. They blindsided their alliance member Andrew and approached the final six with two free votes to take out Tristan and Marisa. Tristan secretly found the Hidden Immunity Idol and sent Dylan to the jury, before getting voted out the following round. At the final four, Emile saw an opportunity to cruise to the end and forced a tie between Matt and Marisa, which ended in Marisa's victory. Marisa was sent home as the final juror, leaving Tadd and Emile battling for the title. Emile was accused of relying on immunity and not playing a strategic or social game, while Tadd was seen as a follower for the long run. In the end, Emile's immunity dominance won out and granted him the title of Sole Survivor. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first season with idols with different powers/hinderances * This is the first season with an official tribe swap. * This is the only season in which every post-merge individual challenge was won by the same person, namingly Emile. * This is the first season with a Final 2. * This is the first season with a player making the merge but not being apart of the jury. Category:Survivor: Zambia